The caves
by sapphirenight12
Summary: these are just some one-shots. Ian/ Wanda, of course. I don't know. Maybe Jared and Melanie too.
1. Let me try

'Don't even try, Wanda.' Mel said disapprovingly. She took the heavy box of soup cans away from me.

'Melanie I can handle carrying that. I'm not so weak. Please let me help!' I begged.

'Were nearly done anyway. There's just that left.' She shrugged her shoulder to indicate the second box of soup.

'Fine.' I didn't move. I'd try to carry the box back when she would go.

She smiled 'Sorry Wanda but its just hard to let you do any work at all in that tiny body. Feels so…cruel.' She walked away into the steep pathway, into the caves.

I sighed as I watched her go. This was stupid. I was perfectly capable to carry that box. And I would prove it to them all. I took a deep breath before picking up the big box. It was pretty heavy. But I could do it. I would do it.

I started down the pathway after Mel. The walk seemed to last forever, carrying that bulk.

I heard someone walking my way. Was it Mel?

'Wanda?' I heard his voice.

'Ian!' I cried loudly. He hadn't come on the raid. Having hurt his leg he wasn't supposed to strain himself. Of course he hadn't been very happy about it. He said he felt uncomfortable when he wasn't there with me.

It was too dark to see where he was.

'Ian?' I called out uncertainly.

'Right here' he whispered right next to me. I jumped slightly in surprise. His arms snaked around my waist.

'Why are you holding that?' his voice was disapproving too. This was beginning to….annoy me.

'Because I can.' I said stubbornly.

'Come on Wanda hand it over.' I felt the box being gently tugged away from me. No! No, I could do it myself. I wanted to carry the box without any help!

I held the box tightly as though my life depended on it. I heard him laugh softly. I felt a smile creep onto my face. I'd been craving for the sound for so many days. I needed Ian, I knew that. I'd missed him terribly.

'Wanda' he whispered. Then I felt the warm pressure of his lips against mine. And I lost my train of thought. He kissed me softly and long. I couldn't think, not one bit.

I didn't even realize when he easily took the box from me. My arms were around his neck, the box long forgotten.

I was disappointed when he drew away from me.

He began to walk away from me, down into the caves. And then I realized me arms were empty, not holding Ian or the box of canned soup.

'That's not fair Ian! Why wont you let me try? I can do it!' I tried to sound angry. And afcourse failed terribly. My high voice just didn't permit me to sound angry.

'I love you too, baby.' He chuckled lightly.

I sighed.

'I love you too' I whispered, too low for him to hear.


	2. The proposal

**This is just something that I thought up because I realized that there are barely any stories about Doc and Sharon. Which sucks. They are kind of a cute couple when you think about it. Okay, not really. But whatever =/. I'd really love it if you could leave a review. Please tell me what you think about it and how I can improve thankyouverymuch.**

I was usually excited to go on a raid. But this time I was excited to get back home. Ian kept laughing at me as we drove back to the caves. I was looking forward to seeing Jamie and everyone else but there was something else I was looking forward to too. As soon as we reached home, I grabbed my bag and ran down the long tunnel. I didn't bother trying to carry any of the boxes because I knew Ian would just get upset. I could hear his loud laughter behind me. I couldn't quite remember running this fast to the hospital in this body.

Doc had fallen asleep on his desk with his head resting on a book he had been reading. It wasn't like me but I really wanted to show it to him so I shook him awake.

'Huh?' he grunted.

'Doc! Get up! I've got it and you have to see it now!'

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as I took out the small dark blue box. I placed it on his desk. He looked nervous as his hands reached out to open it. I was practically jumping on the spot, waiting for him to tell me what he thought.

Once he had opened it, it wasn't very long before I heard a soft gasp. I smiled.

'Wanda, its beautiful. I….She will love it. I just know. '

It _was_ beautiful. It was hard to take your eyes away from the ring that was nested in the box. The ring itself was of silver and had a pretty ruby surrounded by three smaller diamonds. Doc had given me a description of what he wanted and to me, this ring was the closest to it.

'I sure hope so. But you can't tell her I got it. It will upset her, I think. If she asks just tell her Mel chose it, Okay?'

Doc frowned at me but then he sighed. He knew I was right. Sharon's feelings towards me hadn't really changed. She just wasn't as vocal about them as before.

'Thank you so much, Wanda. It couldn't have been more perfect. ' He got up and reached out to hug me. I hugged him back.

'Anytime, Doc. You know that. So have you decided how your going to propose to her?' I inquired.

He rubbed his chin as he said, ' No, I'm still thinking about it. I really want it to be perfect.'

'I will be, Doc. I'm going to try and help unload now.' I said.

He laughed as I headed back to Ian.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&( I don't know how to use to stupid line break)

I was so happy to be back. Jamie was seated between Melanie and me as we all ate our dinner. The atmosphere was cheerful as everyone was happy that everyone was back okay. Everyone was also happy about the fact that dinner wasn't the usual bread and soup.

The whole room was bursting with people talking and laughing when suddenly a tiny squeal was heard. Everyone's head whipped to where the sound had come from.

At the table next to ours, Sharon was sitting with her hands covering her mouth which was obviously open in surprise. Her eyes wide, staring at Doc who was kneeling in front of her. In his hands was the blue box I had given him earlier, open.

There were gasps all over the room. Doc looked very nervous and he cleared his voice before speaking.

'Sharon, I've been in love with you ever since I came here and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in love with you even after the end of forever. You're the most wonderful person I know and I want you to be my wife. So Sharon, will you marry me?'

She didn't reply for what felt like forever. It must have been even longer for poor Doc. Everyone was holding their breaths.

'Yes!' she almost screamed as she jumped forward to hug him. Doc's laugh was full of relief as he hugged her. Then he drew back, took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. It looked perfect on her hand and I knew there was no other place it was meant to be.

Everybody cheered and Kyle hooted loudly as Doc kissed Sharon. They both looked extraordinarily happy. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I felt a warm hand covering mine and I looked up and Ian's eyes met mine in a smile. I could see the love in his eyes as he stared at me.

_'Love you.'_ He mouthed to me.

'You too.' I whispered and his grin grew wider.

I looked around me, at all the people that I loved, and I was sure that there was no other place in the whole wide universe I was meant to be either.

**_So that's it. :) Leave a review please_**


End file.
